First consider the expression for: $-5$ plus the product of $4$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-8$ times that expression and then add $6$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $4$ and $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What is $-5$ plus $4x$ $4x$ $ - 5$ What is the quantity of $-8$ times that expression $-8 \times (4x - 5) = \color{orange}{-8(4x-5)}$ What does adding $6$ to $\color{orange}{-8(4x-5)}$ do? $-8(4x-5)$ $ + 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-8(4x-5)+6$.